The present invention refers to a filter element adapted to be used in a container for beverages and to a beverage container provided with a filter element.
Filter elements for beverage containers are particularly useful if the container contains an at least partially inhomogenous liquid and/or a liquid containing solid particles. The problems associated therewith shall be discussed hereinafter in more detail with reference to the example of a nursing bottle.
Usually, nursing bottles are provided with a nipple made of an elastic material, particularly rubber, provided with one or several small holes. The nipple is fixed to the bottle by means of a cap member in the form of a threaded collar. The disadvantage of these known nursing bottles is that the holes in the nipple often become blocked after a short time. The reason is that in many cases the beverage received in the nursing bottle contains inhomogenous components. These components can be, on the one hand, additives of the beverage which are not or not completely solved in the beverage, e.g. milk powder, or, on the other hand, other components added to the beverage, particularly solid particles like vegetable pieces or the like. The blocking of the nipple results in the fact that the baby trying to suck out the beverage contained in the nursing bottle doesn't get anymore supply of the beverage; the baby usually starts to cry. This is particularly uncomfortable if the nurse or mother of the baby sucking on the nursing bottle cannot pay attention to the baby immediately. For instance, if the mother is driving a car while the baby is on the rear seat and sucking its beverage out of the nursing bottle, usually the mother cannot stop the car immediately to help the baby.
It would appear obvious to enlarge the outlet hole or holes provided in the nipple. However, thereby the problem is not solved, but only shifted to another level. By providing a larger hole, the baby would get too much of the beverage per time unit and would thereby choke. Moreover, the very important sucking activity of the baby would be impaired because an enlarged opening in the nipple would allow a beverage contained in the nursing bottle to flow into the mouth of the baby nearly without any resistance. Thereby, the development and reinforcing of the maxillary muscles would be impaired which can lead to consequences appearing only much later in the life of the baby.